Devil Mario (Canon, Power Star)/Metal875
1= |-|2= |-|3= 'Summary' This is Mario as he appears in the Power Star series by Daniel Sun on YouTube, or, as the official name implies, he is Devil Mario. In this series, Mario is attacked in his sleep by Boos, who overwhelm and possess him. They then immediately use his body to murder dozens of Toads in search for the Power Stars, which will enable them ultimate power and the ability to accomplish their ultimate goal: the destruction of all creation. In Power Star 2, Mario sets his sights on killing Peach and stealing her Power Star, when Luigi butts in and prevents it. The two do battle evenly, with Mario just barely overpowering his brother. The two continue to battle for the Power Stars into Power Star 3, where Mario has secured a few Power Stars already, and starts overcoming Luigi more and more. The Boos are also corrupting Mario more and more, to where it's harder and harder to find the old guy in there. Mario begins slipping away, but Luigi focuses on saving Mario rather than the kingdom. He believes there is still a way to save his brother. The two do battle once more, which lasts and finishes in Power Star 4, with Mario winning. He then reveals that, while Luigi has been focused on saving his brother, he let the Boos possess an army of Toads and attack and acquire every Power Star in the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi uses the last of his power to escape from Mario and reveals that he won't stop trying to save his brother from the Boos' grasp, even though the army is approaching as they speak. Mario allows Luigi to fight him and try to defeat him "one last time." They duke it out, with Luigi fighting at his absolute peak. But Mario absolutely stomps him, in spite of all of his efforts. Mario is displeased by the horrible performance, and right as he defeats Luigi, his army arrives, fuses all the Power Stars together into the Great Power Star, and thrust it into Mario's possession, powering him up drastically. With Luigi nearly dead, Mario then finishes him off with a sword through the head, and kills Peach by shoving a sword in and out of her throat. With his family dead, the Boos allow Mario to see what has happened. What they forced him to do. Within that very little amount of time they granted Mario, he made a tough decision. He seen no point in living if those he loves are dead. And he didn't want the Boos to continue using his body for mass genocide. So, Mario committed suicide on the spot, thereby preventing the Boos from continuing their wrath. The entire series can be watched in full here. 'Statistics' Tier: 7-A. Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars | Low 2-C Name: Mario Origin: Power Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Possessed Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Pyrokinesis, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Teleportation, Possession (Can shoot his Boos out, which are able to possess enemies), Laser Vision, Energy Manipulation (Devil Mario also used this same power for Aura Generation and Light Generation), Limited Immortality (Type 6; before the Boos gained full control of Mario, they could be shot out of him, and he had his original voice. So, if killed in that phase, the Boos would survive and could possess someone else. If killed once they gained full control of Mario, altered his voice, eyes and such, they have officially become one with him, and will die with him), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has dozens, if not hundreds of souls occupying this single vessel. Thus, he is naturally highly resistant to any soul-based attacks) and Enhanced Swordsmanship Attack Potency: Mountain level to Mountain level+ (His power let off so much energy it changed the color of the sky, and later on, we see this was indeed caused by him. If this light scattered across the kingdom, it'd be City level+--extremely high-end. If it's light across the planet--since it stretches across the horizon--it's Mountain level+). Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars (Gets stronger with each Power Star) | Universe level+ (Devil Mario's ultimate goal was to bring about [https://youtu.be/ushbLknNXcY?t=2m9s "the destruction of all creation."] Sounds like hyperbole at first, until you consider that the creator, Daniel Sun, '''confirmed' this in his description of Power Star 3 ''and Power Star 4. In the former, he said, "The winner will decide the fate of the universe." And in the latter, he said, "The future of the universe lies in the hands of Luigi." At that point, it doesn't seem like too much of a hyperbole that Devil Mario was aiming to destroy the entire universe) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Hit Luigi hard enough to make him catch fire. Catching fire is only possible through igniting the hydrogen in the air, and this was done through extreme friction, which can be done at speeds of 6,000kph, or Mach 5. The camera is able to keep up with Luigi in this state, but can't keep up with them when they're fighting, which seems to imply that the creator intended for the two of them to be way faster than anything else in the animation, which would include this scene). Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars (Gets faster with each Power Star) | At least Hypersonic, likely higher (Far superior to base) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class to Mountain Class+. Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars | Universal+ Durability: Mountain level to Mountain level+ (Can take hits from Luigi, who is stated to almost be as powerful as him when he had no Power Stars). Higher by progressively absorbing Power Stars (With each Power Star, he took less and less damage from Luigi) | Universe level+ (Only an attack from himself could kill him) Stamina: Extremely high | Unknown, but higher than before Range: Melee. Extended melee w/ his sword, and tens of meters via Laser Vision | Interstellar Standard Equipment: Sword, Power Stars Intelligence: At least Above Average (Distracted Luigi, that way his army could obtain the Power Stars and bring them to him) Weaknesses: None notable | Arrogant Key: Base | W/ the Great Power Star Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2